Indefinitezza
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Sulla coppia RyuxKen (tratta dal Victory) un tentativo di mescolare shonen ai, friendship e one sided (forse?).


Le sfere di neve saettavano nell'aria.

Risate argentine risuonavano nell'aria satura e fredda.

-Vieni qui che ti faccio vedere io! Non è leale come hai colpito!-gridò Ken e le sue gambe scattarono, cercando di catturare il compagno.

-Ah! Ah! Ah! Non mi prendi, sbruffone!-replicò Ryu sfuggendo alla presa del compagno.

Qualche istante dopo le mani di Ken cinsero la vita del compagno, ma il giovane, nell'impeto della corsa, inciampò e rovinò al suolo, trascinando con sè l'amico.

-Che botta...-mormorò.

-Parla per te! Almeno non sei atterrato sulla neve! Anzi, non so se te ne sei reso conto, ma stai schiacciato contro il mio petto e mi soffochi!-brontolò il giapponese.

Il giovane americano non si mosse.

I suoi occhi verdi indugiavano sui lineamenti regolari del compagno, perdendosi nelle sue iridi d'ambra, che sembravano brillare di mille riflessi. Da quanto tempo si sorprendeva a lanciare sguardi sul corpo bronzeo del compagno? Da quando i suoi sentimenti per lui erano mutati? Non più amicizia, ma un sentimento d'amore purissimo, venato di ardente desiderio...

-Ken, ti senti bene? Hai uno sguardo strano... Forse hai la febbre.-mormorò il compagno. Perchè non si staccava? Cosa celavano quelle iridi verdi, che per lui non avevano segreti?

Con un gesto gentile gli sfiorò la fronte con la mano, avvolta in un guanto di cachemire. Un suo regalo...

Un mezzo sorriso sfiorò le labbra dell'americano. Quanto era ingenuo e puro Ryu... Non aveva compreso nulla... Non sentiva febbre... O meglio, il suo corpo bruciava, ma di desiderio...

-Entriamo in casa. Rischi di prendere freddo se resti ancora così sulla neve.-tagliò corto e si rialzò, porgendo una mano al compagno.

Ryu si rialzò e lo seguì.

-Vuoi che ti prepari un the?-domandò Ken e si tolse la sciarpa e il cappotto.

-Si, grazie. Hai dei petali di ciliegio?-lo interrogò di rimando il giapponese.

-Certo. Ne ho sempre un po' per quando vieni a trovarmi.-rispose l'americano ed entrò nel cucinino.

Ryu rimase seduto al tavolo, pensieroso. Quello sguardo di Ken lo inquietava... Gli nascondeva qualcosa..

Ma cosa?

Perché non gli diceva la verità?

Perché non si confidava con lui?

Erano amici... Perché tanta riservatezza da parte sua?

Qualche istante dopo, il giovane americano ritornò, le mani che reggevano da due tazze di the.

-Tieni.-disse e ne consegnò al compagno una.

Con calma, entrambi bevvero il loro the, silenziosi, pensierosi.

Di tanto in tanto, lo sguardo di Ken si posava furtivo sul volto di Ryu. Tanto bello quanto ingenuo...

La sua spontanea risolutezza era la chiave del suo fascino...

Ad un tratto Ryu posò la mano su quella di Ken, che rabbrividì.

-Che cosa c'è?-chiese poi il guerriero americano, cercando di mantenere un tono normale di voce.

-Ken... Cosa hai?-domandò il giovane asiatico.

Un leggero sorriso distese le labbra dell'americano. Come avrebbe potuto rivelare a Ryu la verità dei suoi sentimenti?

Non voleva che il loro magnifico rapporto si rovinasse a causa di un desiderio folle, che però non cessava di tormentarlo, malgrado i richiami della sua razionalità...

Tra di loro non ci sarebbe mai potuta essere altro che amicizia...

Il loro legame non poteva andare oltre!

-Ken, per favore! Piantala con questo silenzio!-ringhiò seccato il giapponese. Perché il suo amico era così restio a parlargli?

Quale angoscia gli nascondeva?

Non si fidava più di lui?

Esasperato, l'americano si alzò dalla sedia, afferrò il compagno per la maglietta e lo baciò.

In quel momento non gli importava nulla...

Aveva fatto di tutto per evitare una simile situazione...

Ryu voleva una risposta sincera?

E l'avrebbe avuta!

Dopo alcuni istanti, Ken si separò dal compagno, il corpo scosso da tremiti di voluttà e di dolore.

Come aveva potuto lasciarsi trascinare dall'istinto?

Cosa avrebbe detto a Ryu?

Come si sarebbe giustificato?

Il giapponese, turbato, si portò una mano alla gola, cercando istintivamente di frenare gli ansiti che lo scuotevano.

Ken lo aveva baciato.

E... Perché lo aveva fatto?

Voleva dunque prendersi gioco di lui?

Allungò il braccio per toccare Ken che, rapidamente, si sottrasse al contatto alzandosi bruscamente e appoggiandosi alla porta della cucina.

-Ken, ma cosa ti prende?-esclamò sorpreso, ma il sordo rumore d'un singhiozzo gli fece morire le parole in gola.

Cautamente si avvicinò all'americano, che teneva la testa reclinata sulla spalla, e, con delicatezza, gli fece alzare la testa.

-Perché piange?-si chiese sorpreso. Lacrime scorrevano sulle guance del suo compagno di tante avventure, malgrado lui cercasse di controllarsi...

Perché?

-Ken... Cosa voleva dire quel bacio? Credo di avere il diritto ad una spiegazione.-mormorò, fissando i suoi occhi castani in quelli verdi dell'amico. Non voleva vederlo soffrire, ma aveva bisogno di chiarezza...

-Sì...-replicò l'altro con un sospiro. I giochi ormai erano fatti e tra di loro doveva esserci totale chiarezza...

-Ryu... Io... io ti amo.-

Un silenzio imbarazzato, per alcuni istanti, pietrificò i due giovani.

Con un gesto automatico, Ryu si sfiorò le labbra. Non riusciva a credere che i sentimenti di Ken verso di lui fossero cambiati...

Amore...

Ken si era innamorato di lui e soffriva per questo...

Per questa ragione aveva cercato di non dirgli niente...

Credeva che una evoluzione del loro rapporto in quel senso non fosse possibile e aveva cercato, invano, di preservare la loro amicizia...

Si maledisse. In quel momento non sapeva cosa dire... Il suo cuore era scosso da un turbamento di cui non riusciva a comprendere la ragione...

Imprecò mentalmente contro se stesso. I sentimenti di Ken meritavano sincerità, ma non sapeva che risposta dargli!

Credeva di conoscerlo bene, ma non era stato in grado di comprendere del tutto la sua anima...

E aveva paura per questo...

Tra di loro si sarebbe innalzato un muro che mai sarebbe stato possibile valicare?

Con dolcezza, accarezzò la guancia di Ken, che non si sottrasse al tocco. Quel gesto faceva germinare nel suo cuore una speranza, eppure la sua mente, terribile, cinica, crudele, gli rammentava la realtà...

O forse era un delirio dei suoi sensi, che volevano rifugiarsi nella apparente dolcezza di una illusione?

-Ryu...- iniziò l'americano, ma il nipponico, con un gesto gentile, gli posò un dito sulle labbra e lo fece tacere.

-Io... io ti domando scusa, Ken.-mormorò imbarazzato.

-Cosa?-esclamò il giovane nordamericano perplesso. Perché il suo compagno aveva parlato in tale modo?

Non capiva...

Dinanzi all'espressione sorpresa di Ken, un sorriso bonario piegò le labbra sottili di Ryu.

-Ecco, nonostante tutto, tu hai avuto l'onestà di confessarmi quello che provi... E io... Io non so cosa risponderti. Davvero, e mi dispiace per questo.-mormorò mortificato.

Ken, con tenerezza, lo abbracciò. Anche della sua mente confusa Ryu si scusava... E questo evidenziava quella generosità che lo aveva reso unico e speciale ai suoi occhi e al suo cuore...

-Non preoccuparti. Ci sarà tempo per questo. A me per ora basta sapere che tu non mi odi.-mormorò dolcemente mentre la neve, all'esterno, continuava a cadere.


End file.
